Backstabber
Backstabber is a song on the album Infinite. It was a sequel of Fuckin Backstabber and was featured on a demo tape by Soul Intent. Lyrics Police voice: Attention all units, attention all units We have an All Point Bulletin out on a man with green hair I repeat, we have an APB on a man with green hair He's armed with a knife, I repeat, he's armed with a knife Proceed with caution, watch your back fella's He could be coming at your girlfriend next Verse 1: There's a joker on the loose from the psychiatric ward His face is up on the bulletin board with a reward He'll stab you with a sword don't be fooled by his charm He's probably armed with intent to do bodily harm Ring the alarm, look for a man with green hair Check at your girl's house, he was last seen there He's has a mean stare but usually crack's jokes Good luck on your mission and guard your backs folks Chorus: Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Hit a bitch nigga from the hood, Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Stay away from him he ain't no good! Verse 2: We got the walkie-talkies to keep us all informed Suited up head to toe in detective uniforms Our unit storms in, we split the ghetto in sectors Locking down every block and put up metal detectors Protectors and be sure that you stand close Watch each others backs and guard your command post And most of all be advised that he's wise He could be disguised as one of your very own guys Chorus: Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Hit a bitch nigga from the hood, Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Stay away from him he ain't no good! Verse 3: I'm on a solo mission to find him personally To settle the score and beat him mercifully For what he first did to me It's sure to be the last Following footprints with a magnifying glass To drag his lying ass back to his padded cell I'm mad as hell, on the trail of the tattle tail I heard a yell the voice sounded familiar "Give me your girlfriend or I'm gonna kill ya" Chorus: Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Hit a bitch nigga from hood, Come here you fuckin backstabber why I oughtta Stay away from him he ain't no good! Verse 4: I followed the voice that led down a flight of steps Sneezing at dust, and swinging at the spider-webs Inside the depths of his basement I taste lint in my mouth, then the lights in the place went! I saw my life flash in front of my eyes I felt a butcher knife slash at one of my thighs None of my guys knew where I'm at I was doomed Then I remembered the flashlight in my costume Chorus: Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Hit a bitch nigga from the hood, Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Stay away from him he ain't no good! Verse 5: Dealing with backstabber's there was one thing I learned They're only powerful when you got your back turned I yearned for the day that we finally met again So I can give him a taste of his own medicine He shed his skin, then he promised to come clean I took his butcher knife and jabbed it into his spleen Cuffed him at the scene then dragged the fella home Beating him over the head with the telephone Police voice: Attention all cars, attention all cars Unit 313 has apprehended the suspect He's going back to the crib, yo, I repeat He's going back to the crib, yo, how about that? Chorus: Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Hit a bitch nigga from the hood, Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Stay away from him he ain't no good! Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Hit a bitch nigga from the hood, Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Stay away from him he ain't no good! Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Hit a bitch nigga from the hood, Come here you fuckin backstabber Why I oughtta Stay away from him he ain't no good! Video Category:Song Category:Infinite Category:1996 Category:1990s